The Search For Gunther's Mom
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Life for Gunther has become empty, without that special something. It's been a long time since he's seen his mother but he's tired of waiting around. He wants to find the thing that will fill that empty space, but what is it that he needs? In search for that missing piece, will he find more then he ever bargained for? Hopefully it's something good (Gunther/Jane) Written for SkyeElf
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This was written as a request for SkyeElf using the promt "Happy Pill"**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>"You will never ask me again do you hear me!"<em>

_"I want mommy"_

_"Be quiet!"_

I woke from a nightmare, all too common for my liking. I shivered at the remembrance of unpleasant memories that plagued my dreams. Mother, the word that brought unnecessary abuse, the word that wished I could cry in its arms, the word I wished could envelop me in loving kindness and understanding.

Getting out of bed, I had on clothes I wore the day before. Pulling on my boots, I left the warmth of my room to patrol the castle grounds.

It's early, but the castle is up and busy with its usual routine. It's been quiet, no intruders, no thieves, no disorder, but then again the castle and the kingdom of Kippernia is in a time of peace. After the usual patrol, I reward myself with a bottle of cider.

Passing by the throne room, I hid in the shadows as I watched the queen hug her children. A hug, is an act of holding someone tightly in one's arms, typically to express affection, something unfamiliar to me. Affection, longing for affection, receiving affection, those things are common emotions, but not for me. In this cold world, everytime I reach out for someone there is nothing but air, an empty space.

When they left, I walk over to where they stood. Waving my hands in the air, I couldn't feel the warmth of the scene from moments ago.

_Those ungrateful brats better appreciate it_

Leaving the warmth of throne room, I stepped outside, listening to the wind howl.

_How many yesterday's have I passed to get here?_

Going over to the shade of an apple tree in the garden, I could care less how cold it was. My hands felt prickly from the cold, but at least I felt something. I have not laughed enough laughs, instead I've shed too many tears, and cried too many sobs for two woman in my life. One I didn't know if she was dead or alive, and the other so much alive she was out of my grasp.

Jane is like a fire, fire can't be touched, only admired from a safe distance. Afraid of getting burned, I don't make progress, we only regress with every argument and every misplaced remark.

Drinking the last bit of cider from my bottle, I complained to myself "This cider is too sour"

My breath came out like a puff of smoke, it was quite humorous imitating Dragon without even trying. All around me, the ground blanketed in white, a common factor of winter.

Winter is a slow time at the castle, meaning the knights have it easier. It's a good season for drinking, and eating, and drinking. Too bad the foods of short supply, and the cider is not strong enough. It's the loneliest time of year and I have no one to share it with. Wearing a bear skin coat, Jane walks over and asked "Are you going to freeze to death or drink to death?"

"Neither, though they both sound good"

That little flame no one can put out, just complains even if it's for my benefit. With arms crossed, her nosed wrinkled as a flake of snow landed on it. She too I found humorous, just bark, bark, bark, was her complains like a puppy. Waiting for a few moments, I asked "Are you just going to stare at me frog rider? Paint a picture, it'd last longer"

Holding up my bottle of cider, I continued "Surely it'd last longer than this cider"

Kicking my leg, she lost her patience "Come on you drunken beef brain, get inside before your fingers fall off"

"How about you carry me there?"

I liked to make her mad, it made her shine even brighter, even if it furthered strain our relationship. In the blink of an eye, another thing I could feel was the stinging pain in my cheeks. Jane had just slapped me, and did I do anything about it? No, because I don't care all that much. Slapping the bottle of my hands, she yelled "Get off your arse! You have duties to do, like helping me clear the snow from the battlements"

_Sometimes, it feels like she might care, but who could say?_

"Fine fine, I'll humor you, but help me up"

"All this drinking is going to make you fat"

"So what? As least I'll survive through the winter"

Offering her hand, I looked at it, thinking whether it was a joke and she'll pull it back or she does care and she's helping. Looking up at her eyes, they watered as a cold gust passed by. Those watery emerald eyes looked right through me, as though trying to convince me it was alright.

_It's these moments that I wonder if mother would have shown such kindness. Even if for a bit, I'll trust her to help me_

Taking her hand, it warmed my numb hand giving it back some feeling. Feeling the rush of blood return to it, it prickled with pain but it didn't matter, it least it was something. Giving it a good tug, I was halfway up when she lost her footing and fell on me. The back of my head hit the tree, and her head hit my chest. My body ached in pain from lack of sleep, too much to eat, and especially too much drinking. Feeling a bit helpless, I just laid there, soaking in the warmth of my rival. Perhaps she was just as shocked, but we continued to lay there in the cold snow. Moments passed, the sky was white, and the little flame called Jane was right there in my arms. It felt a bit nostalgic, feeling that perhaps this is what it means to love someone. But she deserved better, someone warm, not cold like me. Taking in a painful breath, I muttered "Get off of me"

"I'm trying, but your arms..."

Sitting up, her eyes met mine, and for the briefest of moments I felt a tinge of heartache.

_How long has it been since I felt warm?_

Staggering to get up, she brushed off the snow, anchored her feet and helped me up. Brushing off the snow, I said "Thanks"

"No problem"

Then in the blink of an eye, I felt a sharp sting on my face. Touching it, I realized I was slapped again. Looking furious, she yelled "You are a knight! You must uphold to your honor! I don't ever want to see your lazy beef brained self drink himself numb again, or I swear I'll beat you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week! Now get properly dressed then come help me"

"Do you care?"

"Of course, now hurry we don't have all day"

Watching her stomp off, I wonder _if I had a mother would she scold me that way?_

**Six months Later**

Running down an empty corridor, I stop before entering the throne room.

It took many months to find a reason, to find a reason to look for her, the woman I searched for in my fading memories. There are not many things in my life that are good. Food has lost its taste, the sky looks pale, even with my father passed away I have no peace. Sometimes I can see those little moments, back to the time when mother would kiss me goodnight, back to warm hugs and gentle smiles, to home cooked meals that tasted like something. That something is more than what I have now.

Pushing through the oak doors, I slowly make my way toward the king while I repeat the words over and over in my head _it's time, there's no one to stand on your way anymore_

Kneeling before the king, I petition "Your majesty, good day"

_You don't have to run away_

"Good day to you my knight, is something the matter?"

_Everything is the matter_

"I have come to ask for some time off"

_I have a mission, a mission that I've spent my whole life preparing for_

"Is it a business matter?'

"No your highness, it's personal"

"Seeing as your never rested even on the royal rest day, I grant your request"

"I will return as soon as possible"

"See that you do"

Leaving the throne room, I pass the courtyard where dummy stands lonely without a bog weevil Jane. Walking up those stairs that lead to the single standing tower, I wonder why am I even bothering to say goodbye.

_It's not like it's forever_

Months ago, in the middle of winter, she scolded me for drinking too much and slapped me really hard. Even now I can remember the sting of her words and of her hand, but thanks to that I turned my life around. However, our relationship hasn't changed much.

_And I don't think it ever will_

I'm in front of another oak door in such a short time, yet this time it seemed more harder. Knocking on her door, I asked "Can I talk to you?"

"Gunther?"

"Can I come in?

Opening her door, I stepped in before she gave me permission. In the air lingered the smell of smoke and of bee wax. I took a seat on her chair, gripping tightly on the arm rest to calm my nerves. As usual, I covered my fear with haughtiness "Are you just going to stand there with the door open? You're letting a draft in"

Confused, she retorted "Who are you to come in here and act like you own the place?"

Holding a book on catapults and levers, I said in a matter of fact way "If you want to be politically correct, I do own most of the castle"

Getting irritated, she took the book away "Either tell me why you're here, or get out"

Feeling a sense of superiority, I tease "I always have time to humor you Jane"

Slamming the book down on her desk, she said sarcastically "Gunther, I wish could say it's a pleasure to be in your company"

Picking up her hair brush, I dangle it in front of her "What's wrong Jane? Bothered that I own everything but you?"

Slapping the brush out of my hand, she yelled "I'm not on the mood to fight with you"

Suddenly feeling upset, I banged my hand against her desk "Look! You probably won't care, but I'm not here to fight"

"Then what are you here for?"

Feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach, I stood up "I just.. Just wanted to say goodbye"

Looking confused, she inquired "Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?"

Getting closer to the door, I replied "Yes, I don't know how long but it might be weeks or months."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

With a smirk, I poked her arm "I just thought I'd let you know before you send out a search party"

"Business trip?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway see you later frog rider"

"I thought you said it was goodbye"

Opening her door, I step outside and confessed "It sounds a little lonely if I do that, so I'll say see you later"

Looking away, I run off before I could hear her reply.

**Gunther's Room**

Smashing my father's favorite vase, I felt a sense of calm looking at all the smashed bits. Picking up my sack and picking up my sword, I felt a small sense of accomplishment for actually getting this far.

Removing a piece of cobblestone from the wall, I took out my money. I had enough to last me a while, but it felt more like a burden than security. Counting my coins, I had the strongest urge to throw them into the fire. Money was the reason I had a mother, money was probably the reason I lost a mother, money is the reason I am so busy all the time with deliveries, why I was behind on my training, why I think I'm so much better than everyone else.

Holding a gold coin, I thought _perhaps if I was poor then I could have been good friends with Jane and with the others_

Placing them back into the sack, I said to myself "Why is it that the more I have, the more afraid I am?"

Going down to the stables, I didn't bother asking Smithy to prepare my horse for he never liked me, and he had good reason to. As I saddled my horse, Smithy came in checking all the straps. Confused, I asked "What are you doing?"

"You don't want to fall off in mid gallop"

Feeling in truth that Smithy was a gentle giant, I said "Thank you, I appreciate it"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"A business trip"

With all the straps checked, he remarked "This is such a nice horse Gunther, take good care of her"

Mounting my horse, I said sincerely "If something happens to me Smithy, you may have my horse"

Waving goodbye, I gallop away, stopping outside the castle gates. Looking at her mighty gates, I felt a bit emotional "Goodbye Kipper Castle"

Behind me I heard a familiar voice, one that carried a spark of challenge "Don't you mean hello?"

Turning my head, Jane sat on her horse packed and ready for a trip. Dismounting my horse, I walked over to where she sat up high on Cleaver "And where do you think are you going?" I asked

"I'm coming with you"

"I never gave you permission to go"

"I don't need anyone's permission, I'm going"

"No you're not! Wait, why would you even want to go?"

Dismounting her horse, she confessed "Sir Theodore said to make sure you don't slack off"

"This is none of your business! Besides, it's dangerous for a woman to go on long trips"

"I'm a knight if I must remind you. I have Dragon and a sword at my side so there's no reason to be afraid"

Feeling my blood boil, I yelled "Why do you care? You don't even know where I'm going"

Calmly, she placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me those all-knowing eyes "You're looking for your mother, the one everyone speaks bad about"

Picking off her hand, I retorted "How would you know?"

"Because when you look at me and my mother you have a look on your face"

"That proves nothing"

"And you wince each time someone mentions the word mother"

_Does she really care?_

Feeling a tinge of hurt, I sighed "Jane look, I know you want to help, but this none of your business, you should just turn back and go"

_Why do I care? What difference would it make of she goes or not?_

"I won't"

_Why? Why is she do stubborn? Doesn't she know she could die? Doesn't she fear death?_

"Jane you might think the world is a nice place, where you can frolic through the fields while you're limpet on Dragon? No, it's not safe. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Go on!"

"You're a woman Jane! No matter how strong or respected you are, you'll always be a woman. Even if you're an equal as a knight, you'll never be an equal in life. There will always be someone stronger than you, there are those who care nothing of honor, who would to unspeakable things to you if given the chance! Don't you care?"

"Gunther, you don't have to protect me! I can do it myself! I'm as strong as any man, and I can take you down right now!"

Sighing, I looked down "Jane sometimes I wish you'd outgrow this naïve nature of yours"

"What?"

"Basically, I'm worried for your safety."

Confidently, she said "You're going to need my help"

"And why is that?"

"Dragon has an excellent sense of smell"

"Are you telling me I'll save a bunch of time just by having Dragon smell me?"

"Don't believe me? See it for yourself. Dragon! Come here Dragon!"

"What am I a puppy?" Complained Dragon

"Puppies are cute"

"Dragon is cute" she retorted

"What am I here for? Asked Dragon

"I need you to sniff Gunther and tell us what you smell"

"He was sleeping in a pile of hay eating apples, smoked meat and cheese, then he drank enough milk to kill a cow, and then he bathed this morning. There it's another smell, it could be his hormones, but then again who cares"

"Um...I'm not sure how to answer that"

In a matter of fact way, Jane declared "Simple, we're coming with you"

"Fine if you think you're so smart, then show me. Can Dragon find someone who smells like me?"

"Can you do that Dragon?" asked Jane

"I'm not a blood hound, but I don't see why I couldn't"

You'll never know what it's like to get sniffed by a dragon until you're actuality sniffed by a dragon. I shivered in disgust and fear as I complained "I feel violated"

"Don't flatter yourself." retorted Dragon

Blocking my view, Jane changed cut in "Did you get anything Dragon?"

"Other than his father's grave, I'm not sure"

"See Jane, I told you it's a waste of..."

"Wait! There's the tiniest hint of something. It's a bit odd though"

"What's wrong Dragon?"

"There's a scent, and it's not far from here"

"Can you take us there Dragon?"

"Jane, what an about the horses?"

"I'll bring the horses back, you just wait here Gunther"

"Why are you helping?"

"I like to solve mysteries, now wait there"

Watching her run back with the horses, I couldn't help but laugh "Silly girl"

"I see what's going on here, you like her"

"What are you babbling about lizard?"

"I can smell the you're emotions, there going wild"

"I don't care what you smell, there's nothing there"

"You're crazy about her"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I of all people should now myself"

"Fine be that way, these things have a way of coming out sooner or later"

"I don't like her"

Pointing a sharp finger at me, his tone turned serious "Look here, I'm only helping you since Jane is humoring you"

"Whatever"

Before either of us had a chance to complain, Jane interrupted "I'm back what did I miss?"

We both answered at the same time "Nothing"

Mounting Dragon, I thought we were ready to go, but before we took off, Jane said "Gunther, I know this is an unbearable situation, but if you don't hold on you're going to fall to your death."

_It would be like hugging_

I wanted to, I wanted it so bad, to feel that warmth despite my mind telling me it's wrong. Doing as told, I wrapped my arms around her waist. The girl who always seemed more like a boy, had the thinnest waist. It occurred to me that it's true, she was a girl. She had curves, hard to see but they were there. Her back strong, through it I could feel when her muscles contracted as she breathed. Her hair was all in my face, though I didn't hate it. It was much softer them imagined, and as it was all in my face, it was as though a secret wish of mine had come true. My senses filled with a strong aroma of roses, perhaps from a recent bath, he scent was unlike the body odor and stench I thought she would have. Without even trying, she was as feminine as any other girl, perhaps even more so. Becoming aware of such things brought much confusion for me.

_What's the matter with you? She's your rival despite being a girl. You're strong, you can get through this_

Her voice resonated through me interrupting my thoughts "Gunther why now?" she asked

"Huh?"

_Thoughts we'll associate later_

"Now what?"

"Why are you looking for your mother?"

"I've always asked father where she went, but he'd slap me across the face and say to mention it no longer. She's been in my dreams, she's always in my thoughts, I feel like it's time to find her since no one stands in my way"

"So, where are we going Dragon?"

"Kip Island, who could live on that rock surrounded by water?"

"It's an island, despite how small"

Landing on an island off the coast of Kippernia, we land on the sandy shore. Jumping off of Dragon, I lie on the sand looking up at the clouds. The summer sun burned hot, the breeze salty and cool, the view of Jane stretching in the corner of my eye was pleasant. Feeling relaxed, I asked "This is the first break I've had in years"

Looking down at me with those sparkling emerald eyes, she asked "Are you just going to lay there?"

Feeling amused, I teased "Can't we just work on our tan? Come on, let's relax for a few minutes"

Laying on the sand beside me, we look up at the clouds "It's nice out here"

Dragon groaned as he swayed "Jane I don't feel so well"

"Dragon?"

I didn't even flinch when she ran to his side, I just continued to lay there on the wet sand.

"I'm just going to sleep Jane, wake me up when you're done"

Hugging his head, Jane cooed at the gentle giant "Poor Dragon, I forgot"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must be sea sick"

Sitting up, I look around, examining my surroundings "Does it look like anyone lives here?"

"There's so many trees, perhaps there is a cottage somewhere"

The island looked undisturbed, as though it hadn't been touched in centuries. Without anyone's permission, Jane started exploring. She didn't take orders from anyone except her mentor and king. Any man who got in her way would have to fight through those curls before they even considered asking her hand in marriage. Oh, and the line of suitors her mother lined up for her fell like a deck of cards at the sight of Dragon. Did it stop me? It dissuaded me a little though this adventure could be the chance to fix it.

"Let's look over there, I think I saw something"

Following her lead, we walk over to a path of broken, trampled trees "Looks like something Dragon would have done. Could it be the result of a storm?"

"It might have rained more than I would have liked, but I'm sure there wasn't any storm that strong"

"You clearly haven't ridden a Dragon during a thunder-storm, it gets your blood pumping"

_What's wrong with me today? Jane looks too, too good. This is wrong, wrong, wrong, so wrong!_

Walking ahead, I tried to hide the blush the invaded my face. I felt odd, thinking Jane looked pretty.

"Gunther? Are you alright?"

Chills ran through me, my mind flooded with a rush of pleasant memories with Jane yelling or beating me at staves, I always did find it laughable how her curls bounced with every movement she made.

It must have been the salty air, or the sun in my eyes, but I wanted to get away from Jane who was too lovely. Not paying attention, I fell face down into a sand pit "Maggots!"

"Gunther do you know what you fell in? You fell in a foot print"

"I did?"

Jumping out of the ditch, I stand beside Jane, examining the footprint "Don't they look a bit like Dragons?" I remarked

"Look! There's a trial of foot prints, if we follow them, then we might find some more clues"

I found no reason to argue, no matter how much it tickled me to see her irritated. I figured that the jokes could wait. Walking through a heavily wooded path, sounds of wild birds could be heard from a distance, they cried to one another, alerting each other of intruders. Large mushrooms covered the trees in shadier areas, and the earthy smell was strong. The island air unlike the cool dry air we had in Kippernia, instead it was hot and sticky humidity, very common for summer in the tropics. Colorful frogs hung on to the palms, stared at us as we passed, not even blinking, as though not wanting to miss the action.

As we walked, the roaring sound for louder and louder. Finding a clearing, we're met with a small pond with a waterfall. I rushed to the water, checking to see if it was free of dangerous fish. Watching the small fish swim away, I dunked my head to refresh myself "Much better"

"Gunther, did you even check if it was safe?"

"I'm man enough to deal with whatever comes my way"

Cautiously, she neared the water, peering over "The water does look nice"

Pushing her in, I laughed "Have a nice swim"

Grabbing my collar, she smirked "If I'm going down, you're coming down with me"

"You're an arse!"

"You too"

"What now? There's nowhere to go"

Look! The footprints reach the close to the water, do you think that there might be an entrance leading somewhere? What if it's underwater?"

"You mean like an underwater cave?"

"Yes! I'll forgive you this once for being a beef brain. We might nut have noticed if you don't dunk me, so yeah. Clever thinking Gunther, meet you on the otherside"

_She thinks I'm clever?_

Swimming under, we saw the footsteps heading toward a small tunnel. Emerging for air, I exclaim "This is impossible! We'll suffocate before we reach otherside."

"Fine! If you're going to be a baby, then I'll go"

A girl who knows no fear, the one who is my rival, unmatched in all that she does. It was maddening thinking of how such a being could exist. I didn't want to risk it, to risk a precious life for a selfish request "No you should stay here, I'll go alone" I said, hoping she'd notice my worry.

Her face softened, perhaps she had sensed my sincerity, but like a fire, she's hard to control. She replied, "We're a team Gunther, we have to stick together" before she went under without permission.

Taking a deep breath, I follow after her. We go through a spacious, dark tunnel, following the light. Surfacing the water, emerge in a cave. Gasping for dear life, I felt a sense of accomplishment "Ha... Ha... We... Ha... Made it"

Looking at Jane with slicked down hair, I remarked "You look nice this way"

"Gunther don't look at me over there"

Curled up asleep, was a black dragon. Covering my mouth, I thought to myself _Another Dragon?_

"Do you think Dragon got confused?" I whispered

Jumping out of the water, Jane made her way slowly. As I got out of the water, I slipped, and yelped "Ouch!"

"Quiet Gunther"

"Ja.. ...Jane?"

"What?" she whispered

"Be..be...Behind you"

Turning around, the large black Dragon looked ready to strike. Moving in front of Jane, I whispered "We're a team"

The black dragon looked amused by our presence, as though we're mere flies. Staring down at me, she asked in a deep, seductive voice "What do you want with me? Are you here for my skin? I must warn you that I do not taste good."

Digging my nails into my palms, I focus on the pain instead of my fear. I confessed "We're not here to slay you! I'm here to look for someone"

She laughed a proud laugh, circling me as though I'm its prey "There is no one other than me on this island, so who could you possibly be looking for?"

My eyes burned, wanting to give way to tears, but I bit down on my lip and continued "I'm looking for my mother, are you sure you haven't seen anyone else?"

"The only one here is I"

Moving toward the dragon, Jane looked fascinated by its existence. Jane always reassured Dragon of the existence of other dragons, whether it was true or not. Once and for all, it was and she was ready for it. Unexpectedly, Jane touched the nose of the dragon, asking kindly "What is your name?"

"My name is Aurora, a water dragon."

"Aurora, my name is Jane. We were wondering if you could help us?"

Sitting down, she answered politely "You're unlike the others. I apologize for my behavior, it seem I've gotten ahead of myself. What is it that you ask of me?"

Pushing me forward, Jane asked "My friend Gunther here is looking for his mother, have you seen anyone that looks like him?"

"Gunther? This boy here?"

"Yes"

Transforming into a woman before our eyes, she wore a black gown with floor length ebony hair, more beautiful than the queen, with green eyes. Running up to me, she took me into am embrace "Dear child, how long have you looked for me?"

"You're his mother?" Exclaimed Jane is shock

My body couldn't move, I felt numb. As though my mind couldn't register all that was going on, my voiced cracked as I questioned "Who are you?"

"I'm Aurora, the woman who gave birth to you."

_Why?_

Pushing her away, my mind flooded with thoughts.

_Who is this? This isn't right! This is wrong!_

"Gunther?" She called

_Is that who I really am?_

Offering her hand, she urged me to come near "Dear, come here I'll explain"

_no! No! __**No!**_

"No this is... This is wrong"

"Be careful or you'll..."

I got too close to the edge and fell in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sank, my tears mixed with the fresh water. I held my breath as long as I could, even when my lungs began to burn, I held in my breath.

_Is this is it? Should I let go?_

Closing my eyes, I let my body, and my breath, all of it go.

_I didn't really deserve it did I? I didn't deserve life. If I find it, my reason to live, I hope it will be warm_

I blacked out, I'm not sure when, but my senses were awoken by warmth. I felt a warmth all around my body, and on my face. Then, the most delightful feeling overwhelmed me, it was the concentrated focused on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Jane with her eyes closed and she was kissing me. She was breathing life into me, making it easier to breath. When her eyes flashed open, they pierced me like daggers, stealing away my breath once more. She backed away looking relieved.

I couldn't speak, but I felt relieved as well.

_She saved me, but why? Does she care?_

For a few moments, I just blinked at her. She was talking, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I watched her lips move, and wished I could feel that pleasant feeling once more.

_Does she really care? She must if she saved me. That would make sense, since she could have been rid of me. And she kissed me, she breathed life back into me. Don't I hate her? Aren't we supposed to despise each other? But those warm lips, they felt so nice on mine. Perhaps, I don't hate her as much as I thought I did._

Just as I was staring to think she was a great person, my face is soon was met with pain, taking away any sort of smile I might have had on my face. Touching my cheek, I yelled "Ouch! What do you think you're doing?"

"Are you an idiot? You could have died!"

Feeling angry, confused and scared, I year yearned to knew the truth "And why didn't you let me? You could have so easily been did of me?"

Holding on to my collar, she continued with her rant "We're comrades, we have to take care of one another. But I swear, if you think of doing something to bog weevilish again, then I'll let you die"

_So she does care, but why?_

"Jane?"

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm upset?"

With a soft voice, one I didn't think I had, I asked "Do you really care about me?"

"What is wrong with you? Don't you ever do that again, I thought you were going to die"

_Maybe this is the reason to continue, a reason to live, to have an adventure_

I couldn't help but smile, which made her even more upset "Wipe that smug look off your face" she yelled

_What is it about her getting so upset that is so compelling?_

Sitting up, I watched as she spouted off about something that had to do about me being dropped on my head as a baby. All of it, was so delightful.

_Maybe, maybe there is something worth living for. Perhaps Jane is part of that something_

"Gunther I have never met someone who..."

I interrupted her hateful speech when I cupped her face. Feeling my cheeks burning, I didn't care how stupid I looked "Jane, you talk to much"

Closing the distance between us, I returned the favor. I stole her air, her breath, in order to feel more alive. Something about her was sweet despite all her angry words, something about her was humorous, something I never tired of.

_Jane you're really something special_

Pushing me away, I'm met with a another painful slap "What the matter with you?" She yelled

"I don't know, but I feel wonderful"

Looking disgusted at me, she walked away saying "You're sick"

I didn't know what it was, but it was a rush of the most pleasant feelings like euphoria. I just couldn't stop laughing to myself. Even being in a wet cave, in the middle of nowhere was the most beautiful place on earth.

_Not even the woman who claims to be my mother could ruin this_

Bringing me a another blanket was Aurora, my so-called mother " Here's another blanket so you'll stay warm "

"Thank you...mother?"

_Hey that wasn't so bad_

Then I'm slapped again "Ouch! What was that for? Why do I keep getting slapped?"

With tears in her eyes, she scolded me "First you don't want to acknowledge me as mother then you do? What am I going to do with you?"

Feeling a bit skeptical, I tested her "You don't have to do anything. Besides how do I really know you're my mother?"

"If you don't believe me then I'll give you proof. On right side of your bum, you have a rabbit shaped birthmark"

As far as I was concerned, no one had seen my birthmark. Without thinking, I asked "Hey! Don't tell me you looked at my arse"

"How else could I wipe your bum clean when you went boom boom?"

Seeing as my clothes were still on, it seemed as though I did have some sort of connection with this person. Looking around, I wondered if Jane could hear.

"Hey! Fine, I believe you. Just don't say that out loud, she might hear you"

With a smirk on her face, mother started to poke fun "How cute, you're first love"

With crossed arms, I tried to look tough "Shh, I don't know anything okay?"

"Was your heart set a aflame when gave you the kiss of life or when she slapped the daylights out of you?"

Touching my cheek, I remembered how only minutes ago I was met with such a pleasant and painful feeling "Perhaps both"

This woman was too forward, too blunt, not caring if she hurt someone feelings, but she was really sincere. It was her sincerity, mixed with a joking personality that made me feel comfortable.

"You really are sick" She teased

I didn't feel offended by her words, instead we talked as though we were old friends.

"I thought mother's were supposed to support their children"

"Not when their stupid"

"Doesn't matter, you're not going to ruin my happy moment"

"Do you need my help?"

Help, I needed a lot of it. My experience with woman was close to nothing, as well as being honest. Feeling self-conscious, I asked "No... Yes... I don't know. What does it mean when I girl says she cares but then she insults you?"

"Sounds like she either really hates you with all her being of she loves you to death"

With all bouts of uncertainty, I go through the motions of denial "It sounds hopeless then. I'm not even sure if I like her"

"Do you enjoy weird things about her like the way she laughs or how she treats her friends and stuff?"

"Yes"

_Sometimes I wonder why I can't be treated as well_

"Do you think she's special, like there is no one else you'll ever meet in your life who will be this unique?"

"Yes"

_No one in history, no man or woman will ever match such a fiery tempered girl_

"Do you wonder if she care's about you? If she feels the same way you do about her?"

"Yes, all the time, like why does she hate me or why she says such things"

"Than you're head over heals in love"

"Pfft...What? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Dear, we can talk about your problems later. But I'd like to explain what happened, why I'm down here and why I had to leave you"

"Where's Jane?"

"She went back to the island. She'll be safe, since there's no one here but me and the small animal life"

I must have had thousands upon thousands of questions I used my whole life to think of, but I went with the first one that popped into my head "So can you explain the part, about.. BEING A DRAGON?"

Giving me a pinch, she scolded "You don't have to yell."

It felt somewhat pleasant to be scolded, so I did what was customary "I'm sorry"

"Well, I've always been a dragon."

"Then how did you and father... You know?"

"I'm the last of my kind. I'm a water dragon, the last of my tribe. I have lived for a millennia, which is ten centuries. One by one, my kind were slayed off by the clan known as Boarmaster"

_Oh dear! I better not tell her about Sir Theodore_

"What happened to that clan?"

"I did nothing, for I was afraid to suffer the same fate. A few centuries ago, a little over three centuries ago, I mated with a fire-breathing dragon. That relationship ended when he too was slayed by a Boarmaster. I was saddened, and with dragon in the womb. In that time, many were hateful of dragons, they always did. When the townsfolk were coming for me, my baby was still in its egg. I hid him away, in a cave. I wrote down all the instructions he'll ever need. Though now that I think about it, how is he supposed to read them if I never taught him about the runes."

_Fire Dragon? That means Dragon is her son, which means he's my... My brother? Oh great! That means I have competition_

Wondering of there was even more bad news, I asked "So where do I come along in this story?"

"I roamed the seas, looking for a place to call home. But one day, I became ill. I needed to find medicine, though it was only available in Kippernia, so I had to go in human form."

"Can all Dragons do that?"

"I think so"

_That's even lessens my chances_

"So where did you meet my father?"

"Over twenty years ago, while searching for that medicine, I met a wealthy merchant. He owned many of the essential herbs I needed. I tried to give him money, but that wasn't enough. He wanted more than I could give, which was my body. Instead, I promised him a Dragons tooth. He accepted my offer and I was soon back in perfect health. Your father wanted more, he still wanted me. So we married, which in turn is how you came to be. Why did I do it? I guess I was supremely grateful. My will to live was too great, so I made bad choices."

"So I was a bad choice?"

"No my dear, I loved you. As soon as I birthed you I knew you were mine. You were so beautiful, so fat and squishy. I could've held you in my arms forever. I thought about giving up my life as a dragon and live among the mortals. But when you were two years old, your father grew tired of me. He said I wasn't good for anything, and I got upset. In a series of events, my identity was made known to him. He planned to sell me off, for every part of my body. I knocked him unconscious, and I fled. I didn't want to leave you behind, but where I was going was not suitable for a child. And here you are, you've found your way back to me"

"You think the life I lived was any better? Do you know all I had to deal with? He was abusive, he would... He would beat me each time I tried to ask where you were. What good did you do for me? I dreamed about what kind of woman was my mother. And now I know, that you're a coward. I don't even know what to say?"

"Please forgive me! I beg that you do. I know that you've lived a messed up life, but know that mine hasn't been any better. They say misery loves company, so won't you be miserable with me?"

"I don't know, I need time to think about this."

"Why don't you stay on my island for a few days, explore, try the exotic fruit. You'll like it here."

"I'm going to find Jane, and just so you know. I'm not the only son you left behind. I know where to find your other son."

"You do?"

"Bit it will cost you?"

"What? I'll do anything"

"That you'll never leave me again"

Taking me into her arms she sobbed "My little boy, my grown son, I will never leave you again. For as long as I live, you'll be in my heart"

"I'll show you where to find him tomorrow, but tonight just rest. By the way, does this mean I'm part Dragon?"

"Part water dragon, though I can't guarantee anything. You look completely mortal to me"

"Bat bladders! If I'm part dragon, at least it could have been something Jane would be impressed by"

"Be honest, be yourself, and I promise that you'll find what you're looking for"

Going through the underwater tunnel, I used the short path back to the shore where Jane and Dragon were talking about me "He kissed me Dragon."

I hid the bushes, listening in to their conversation. Dragon asked Jane "Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It was dreadful"

Putting on my normal attitude, I strutted out "Come now Jane, don't lie about it. We all know you found me irresistible"

"Not in your life" she retorted

"Are you feeling any better Dragon?" I asked

"Much better, though I have this smell stuck in my nose"

"Jane"

"What!"

"Thank you, for saving me."

"Oh! Um...sure"

The air between us was awkward, making it hard to find things to talk about. I didn't want her to feel cornered like prey, I just wanted to clear all the confusion. I brought tried to make small talk "Me and mother have made up"

"That's good"

"And she wants us to stay a few days"

She looked uncomfortable, but she tried her best to be polite "I guess we can do that, what about you Dragon?"

"Once I get used to it, it's not so bad"

"Then, sure"

Taking a deep breath, I asked "Jane can we talk for a moment?"

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"It's important, just please come with me"

"Stay here Dragon" she commanded

"Will do"

Walking along the seashore, the water is warm still as it splashes at our feet. Taking a deep breath, I felt myself being overly self-conscious "So... Um... Jane, what did you eat for dinner?"

"Your mother gave me some fish stew. It was the best fish stew I ever had"

"I'm sure she's had a long time to perfect it"

"Gunther?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit odd. And earlier, you...So what is this important thing you wanted to discuss?"

"Don't get too excited alright?"

"You have my word"

"I know the secret to where Dragon came from. And I know the secret behind the Dragon runes"

"I'm so happy I could just kiss you"

Taking a step forward, she in turn took a cautious step back. "What's stopping you?" I asked

"Gunther, what is the matter with you? You're acting unlike yourself"

"Perhaps it's because I was dropped on my head, or that I'm a moron, or the biggest bog weevil that's ever been spawned, but I can't get you out of my head"

"We hate each other don't we?"

"I'm tired of hate Jane. All I want... All I want to do is love. I think your special Jane"

"Thank you...I think"

"I'm serious Jane, just look at me, please"

"I am looking at you"

Taking her hand, I placed it over my heart "I want you to see who I really am, who I can be. I want you to think of me, I want to care about you, no that's not correct. I do care about you, more than I want you to know. I want to take care of you, even though everyone knows how capable you are of taking care of yourself. And I think.."

"Think what?"

"I think I love you Jane"

"How would you know?"

"I don't know, but I know I like being with you. You're a very attractive woman, who can really kick my arse if I act like a beef brain. You make me happy, and I trust you with my life"

"I should go"

"If you think I'm lying, I understand. But I'm not going to give up anymore"

"Gunther, you only like the idea of us."

"Jane, it might sound stupid, but I think you like me too. You could have let me drown back there, but you didn't. You even breathed life back into me, that must mean something"

"What are you talking about? I can't stand you"

Feeling a newfound confidence, I teased "Which means you find me irresistible right?"

"I'm leaving"

"Can you at least tell me how much of I chance I have?"

Grabbing my collar, she glared at me with those piercing emerald eyes, she stole my breath in a single kiss. Perhaps I'll never forget such a kiss, such an expression of kindness only she could provide. In my ear, she whispered "I must warn you, the stakes are pretty high"

Taking it as a challenge, I replied "I'm willing to withstand the odds"

Letting go of my collar, she laughed "You really are too stubborn"

"Let's get back Jane, before I'm eaten by Dragon"

Intertwining our fingers, I took hold of her hand "Is this acceptable?" I asked

"I certainly hope so, though you're playing a risky game"

"As long as it's you, I'm sure I'll win every time"

We walked back slowly, swinging our arms and laughing at foolish jokes. Even when we got back to where Dragon was sleeping, we sat around a fire sharing stories. For a while, I felt happy, and that was enough for that evening.

**The Next Morning**

The sun had barely risen, but I was working on breakfast. I caught two large fish, found a couple of birds eggs, couple of wild cabbages to appease Dragon, and some round red fruit with a bunch of red seeds inside. The smell of the salty sea air combined with the am smell of cooked eggs reminded me a bit of traveling on the sea. I loved seeing new lands, tasting fresh flavors, and most of all, I loved the thrill of the adventure.

From the forest, came Jane and mother with baskets full of fruit. Looking at my lonely single fruit, I hid it.

_It can't look like I'm trying too hard_

Putting down the baskets, Jane looked at all the work I had done "This looks amazing"

"I know I am"

Looking a bit pale, mother said "Dear, why don't you two eat, I'm not really that hungry."

"Aurora, what is wrong?" asked Jane

"Gunny, can you... Can you tell her?"

"Don't be afraid mother, she won't hurt you. Take a seat, and calm down"

During our meal, mother took a prickly fruit and began to peel it. Holding it up to show us, she explained "This is a dragon fruit, though only a dragon in name"

Holding mother's hand, I mouthed the words _It's alright_

Giving my hand a squeeze, mother asked in a low voice "Do you know of any fire-breathing Dragons around here?"

When it came to Dragon. Jane was passionate, almost to the point that made me feel jealous. Finishing off her fish, she replied "Yes, my friend Dragon is a fire-breathing dragon. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I'd like to meet him"

"Really? That's fantastic. I know he'd love to meet you. Dragon! Dragon!"

Waking up from his nap, Dragon asked "What is it? I was flying through dream clouds"

Pointing toward mother, Jane introduced her "This is Gunther's mother"

"Hello there pretty short life"

"She's also a dragon"

"You're just pulling my tail right?"

Giving her some space, she closed her eyes and before our eyes transformed into the ebony water dragon. Dragon couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked several times, wiping at them to make sure nothing obstructed his vision. With a barely audible voice, he asked "Is there more I should know?"

"Dragon, this water dragon named Aurora is your mother as well" I confessed

Jane and Dragon stared at me with disbelief. Jane more so shocked "That means you two are brothers"

"Surprise?"

"Ha..haha...haha...HAHA!"

"Dragon, how do you feel?" Jane asked

"How would you feel Jane? If you were searching for proof that you weren't alone in this world, then one day 'Surprise! Here I am your long-lost whatever.' Just pops into your life again, do you think things are going to be alright?"

"Dragon, I felt the same but she had good reason. If you give her time, she'll explain it to you"

"And I'm supposed to listen to you? You might be my brother, but it doesn't mean anything"

Giving Dragon a hug, mother cooed at him "Cadmon, my first-born, I never ever stopped thinking of you. I know what I did was unforgivable, but if you give me some time, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

My name is Cadmon?" Asked Dragon

"Yes my lovable green newt"

"Your name and Gunther's name both mean warrior. I hoped that you two would meet and help one another. Who would have thought you two find your way back to me at the same time? I'm so proud of you two."

My eyes burned, giving way to tears. A little hole in my heart felt as though it was overfilled. I wanted to grab and hold on to something, I needed to know if it was real. I desperately clawed the air, taking hold of nothing. Then something warm took hold of me, something soft, something real.

Whispering softly, Jane cooed "You're not alone anymore, you have all of us"

"I... Ugh...I have what?"

"You have a family"

I sobbed like a child who lost its mother then found her. I held on to Jane as I sobbed, letting all my troubles, my fears go. In the background, mother was trying to calm Dragon as he cried a river of tears. It might have been a sloppy start, but it was the beginning to a new life.

**Two Months Later**

"Gunther! Where are those salmon's I asked for?"

Dropping a sack full of salmon on the table, they were so fresh they still wiggled "At least they're fresh" Laughed mother

"If that's all, then I'll be going"

"Oh no you don't! Jane's parents are visiting today, and everyone's pulling their weight around here but you."

"I'm nervous alright! What if she says no?"

"You two have courted for several months now, isn't it about time to tie the knot?"

"Mother, you just don't get it! She's never going to say yes, I mean look at me!"

Cupping me cheeks, she said "I am looking at you. You're the most handsome, stubborn, and foolish person I've ever met. But you've got a good heart, and your my son. Anything is possible, and if you'd just be yourself then you'll be fine"

Pushing open the door, Jane dropped a fried boar on table "One, I thought you already asked me to marry you and two, your mother is right"

"I never asked to marry you?"

"You don't anyone's permission but mine! Since I'm cool with it, let's just prepare a nice dinner for my parents."

"Jane that's not how things work"

"What's so complicated? I'm going to marry you soon and we're going to have a nice dinner. Oh, and I invited Dragon"

"There's not going to be enough here to feed him?"

"Me and Dragon collected wild cabbage, there's more than enough"

Hugging us both, Aurora laughed "It's always an interesting family dinner with you two around. Did you invite Sir Theodore? I have to apologize for calling him handsome"

"I think he got the message mother"

"He said he's happy to come. And, I think he likes you too"

"Good! Gunther we must prepare for a double wedding"

"Can that be done?" Asked Jane

"I'm going to get some air with no girl talk in it"

Giving me a peck on the lips, she whispered "Don't be gone for long"

"I won't"

Guarding a pile of cabbage was Dragon, who slept quietly. "Did you think this would ever happen?" I asked

Opening one eye, he chuckled "Had to happen eventually"

"Thank you Dragon"

"For what?"

"For keeping Jane safe"

"We're family after all, and soon Jane will be my sister. You better take care of her brother"

Using Dragons claw as a pillow, I admired the clear sapphire blue skies "That has a nice ring to it"

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading. And thanks to SkyeElf for the request.<p> 


End file.
